quotrofandomcom-20200214-history
Craft Corp Standard House
The Craft Corp Standard House '''or '''Standard Hut is the name given to a house design mass produced by Craft Corp for large scale housing projects. The design has evolved over four iterations and hundreds have been built. The designs were not precise, with many variations in size, materials and shape made. Designs Classic Hut (2011) in March 2019.]] The classic hut emerged in early 2011 during the rapid growth of Port Thomas. Fitting with the style of the time, they were mostly built of oak wood planks and cobblestone. All classic huts were built with a wood roof and most had cobble walls. Some cobble walled huts had cobble gables, but others were made of wood. The most notable features of the classic huts are their distinctive two block high windows and their tall roofs. The most typical classic hut had a 7 x 7 m base and was seven metres tall. The classic hut was replaced by the Centerton hut in late 2011, soon after glass panes were released. Some later classic huts were built with glass pane windows, including the first building with glass panes on the server at Spawn Point. Centerton Hut (2011 - 2014) , pictured in March 2019.]] The design was reevaluated especially for Centerton - the first dedicated suburban town on the server. The Centerton hut has the same window layout as the classic hut, except they were laid out horizontally, which allowed the building to be one block shorter. These huts were also two blocks longer than their predecessor. Early huts had an oak roof and walls, except for a cobble layer with the windows at eye level. Later Centerton huts were constructed of birch or other woods and had stone bricks instead of cobblestone. Most Centerton huts were built in the town of the same name, but some were built elsewhere on the server. Southside House (2014 - 2015) in March 2019.]] After the hiatus it was decided to again redesign the hut. The Southside house used the Centerton hut as a basis, but was a further three blocks longer and had a slab roof with eves. The new house also had a large bay window on the front, which was essentially identical to one of the ends of the house. The materials used typically matched those of the Centerton hut, except oak logs were used in place of cobble; however, many houses were built with a diverse range of materials. Southside houses were built with an accompanying hedge fence. The prototype house was built in Centerton next to the last Centerton house. Southside houses were primarily built in Southside, but many were also built in Honeyfield and Port Thomas. Union City House (2015 - present) (March 2019).]] The Union City house is a modified Southside house with a smaller bay window and vertical design elements instead of horizontal layers of different materials. The typical house has stone walls with jungle wood corners and a birch roof, but there is considerable variation. Besides the bay window, the windows are smaller than in previous standard houses and have wooden sills. Many of these houses have been built in Union City, Bayville, Southside, Templeton and elsewhere. Shore Townhouse (2019 - present) In March 2019 an all new house was designed for medium density dwellings closer to central Port Thomas. The shore townhouse is a modern two storey house with a balcony and a fenced backyard. It requires half as much land as a Union City house. The shore townhouse was premiered in North Shore. Category:Buildings